This invention relates to diversionary devices used in a wide variety of military, law-enforcement, training and demonstration scenarios. More particularly, it is implemented as a device that is used to produce a disorienting flash of light and a loud noise to temporarily incapacitate or disorient adversaries without inflicting permanent damage.
In situations where a perpetrator is holding a hostage, rescuers use diversionary devices to disorient and distract the perpetrator for a few seconds while they approach and control the perpetrator. It is important that the diversionary device not injure the perpetrator, for the hostage would also be injured by such a device. It is also important that the device produce a bright flash of light, and a loud output of noise, and minimal smoke, as smoke may mask the perpetrator from incoming law enforcement personnel for a sufficient period of time for the perpetrator to recover from the effects of the device. It is also desirable that the device not damage property within the room, and that it be relatively safe when being transported and stored.
An early diversionary device used by the U.S. Government was based on an M116A1 hand-grenade simulator to which an M201 fuze assembly was added. The M201 fuze was installed in the cardboard body of the M116A1 and a potting compound was used to seal the assembly. The device was not entirely satisfactory because occasional flashthroughs in the fuze assembly led to instantaneous functioning (injuring the user). Other problems included the ejection of the fuze at potentially lethal velocities (potentially injuring the hostage or perpetrator), fires resulting from smoldering cardboard body fragments (damaging the property), and excessive smoke.
This device was redesigned as the Mk141, which featured a smaller charge of flake aluminum and potassium perchlorate flash powder. It produces less smoke and has a molded plastic fuze assembly to eliminate flash-through problems. A small pyrotechnic charge separates the fuze from the main body prior to ignition to prevent high-speed ejection of the fuze by the flash powder. The body is made of fire-retardant foam to eliminate high-density fragments and reduce the probability of fires.
The Mk141 still has a few problems. If the device explodes too close to a person, the contact and near field effects are severe enough to cause fatalities due to overpressure from the blast. In addition, the charge is a class 1.1 explosive which is sensitive to shock, thermal, electrostatic and mechanical ignition stimuli. It must be handled as a destructive device during storage and shipping as it is, effectively, a small bomb.
Several patents have also attempted to address these known problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,523 of Brunn discloses a stun grenade having a fuse, a cartridge containing an explosive charge in communication with the futse, and a housing defining a longitudinal axis and having an internal cavity for the cartridge. At each end, the housing has a plurality of vents in fluid communication with the cavity for discharging energy released when the explosive charge functions. These vents prevent the housing from being propelled by the blast, even if the device is against a wall. In addition, radial dispersion of the explosive energy from the housing minimizes the force concentrated in any one direction, thereby minimizing the possibility of injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,753 of Nixon discloses a stun grenade having an elongated grenade body having a hollow interior, an open first end, and a closed second end; an ignitor fuse for creating an ignition spark when activated. The ignitor fuse is attached to and closes the open first end of the grenade body; and an explosive substance is positioned within the interior of the grenade body at the second end for exploding when detonated by a blasting cap type device. A spark sensitive explosive, such as an aluminum-perclorate mixture, may be used instead of smokeless powder if the blasting cap is replaced by an ignition source. The patent teaches varying the size of a charge depending on the circumstances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,328 of Pinkney et al. discloses a reusable stun grenade having a steel housing having a steel tubular body with steel end members brazed to the ends of the tubular body, and a brass collar member received in a threaded central opening in one of the end members for supporting an explosive charge in the housing. At the inner end of the collar member is a cylindrical portion to which a tubular container filled with the explosive charge is attached. A flash hole directs a flash which is produced when the fuse member is activated into the tubular container to ignite the explosive charge.
All of these devices have a common feature that leads to a common problem: their explosive output is caused by an energetic material that has sufficient force that if they go off accidentally while they are in contact with a person, that person's hand, arm and/or life is likely to be lost.
Dust bombs are also well known in the art. For example, German patent 680,483 of von Haken (1939) discloses a bomb consisting of a load of coal dust surrounding a powder and priming device. The bomb is suspended from a parachute and has a first explosive 14 to disburse a cloud of coal dust, and a plurality of igniting explosives 11 carried by satellite parachutes 12' dropped from the main parachute to detonate the cloud. By using multiple ignitors, a larger blast effect is achieved.
Another dust bomb is described by the Jolly Roger, on a number of anti-people, anti-Government internet sites. This bomb utilizes a can of explosives adjacent five pounds of flour to destroy a 2000 cubic feet enclosure.
There is no teaching in either of these devices of using a dust bomb as a non-lethal, non-damaging diversionary device.